Revenge for Freedom
by Lazy Hand
Summary: Kekalahan Tigreal memberikan dampak buruk pada Moniyan, pahlawan yang tersisa mencoba bertahan hidup dalam genggaman Dark Abbys.
1. Prolog

**Revenge for Freedom**

**Prolog  
**

* * *

Pada perang besar antara Moniyan dan Dark Abbys yang berakhir dengan kemenangan Dark Abbys dan kekalahan Moniyan, banyak sekali korban berjatuhan diantara dua fraksi. Tetapi, hanya satu pahlawan yang terkenal telah gugur di medan pertempuran ini, dia adalah Tigreal pemimpin fraksi Moniyan, dimana dia terbunuh oleh Leomord rival Tigreal. Sisa – sisa dari fraksi Moniyan telah di penjara dan yang lainnya melarikan diri. Satu bulan setelah perang selesai satu per satu pendukung Moniyan seperti Zilong, Lapu – lapu, Freya, Minsittar, Badang, Chang'e, dan Cyclop telah terbunuh.

Sedikit demi sedikit kekuatan Dark Abbys meluas di dataran Land of Dawn dan menimbulkan kekacauan di beberapa tempat seperti Nost gal tempat tinggal Franco dan Aurora, Weastern Desert kebangkitan sepenuhnya dari Khufra dan tentaranya, Hancurnya air mancur kehidupan yang dijaga Hylos dan centaur lainnya. Selain itu Thamuz menginvasi beberapa wilayah seperti Invasi Swan Castle yang dipimpin oleh Leomord, Invasi Kota Eruditio yang dipimpin oleh Moskov, Penyerangan Western Desert oleh Khufra, dan Invasi Emerald Woodland oleh Balmond.

Setelah lima bulan berlalu sisa – sisa pejuang dari Moniyan berkumpul untuk kembali mengalahkan Dark Abbys dan mengubah namanya yang awalnya 'Moniyan' menjadi 'Chaos Slayer' yang dipimpin langsung oleh Alucard, yang didukung oleh Natalia, Fanny, Granger, Harith, dan Kimmy. Alucard berharap jalan yang dia pilih ini bisa membawa kembali Land of Dawn ke perdamaian.

**TBC**

Semoga kalian suka, jangan lupa review dan follow.

Terima Kasih.


	2. Begining

**Revenge for Freedom**

**Begining**

* * *

Disuatu desa yang besar dimana tempat yang dipenuhi dengan orang – orang yang berani, kuat, dan siap merelakan segalanya untuk mendamaikan tanah yang sudah dikuasai oleh kekuatan jahat. Desa yang dibuat oleh Alucard, Fanny, Kimmy, dibantu oleh Granger, Harith dan lainnya. Setiap minggu setidaknya seratus orang diterima oleh Alucard.

BRUK... beberapa kertas dibanting kemeja Alucard yang membuatnya terkejut "Ini adalah data – data orang yang berada di desa ini, sekitar 50% Pria, 35% Wanita, dan 15% anak – anak yang sudah aku kumpulkan dan totalnya adalah kurang – lebihnya 7000 orang." Jelas Fanny.

"Hhhmmm... Jadi sudah sebanyak itu selama satu tahun ini!" Kata Alucard. "Baiklah kalau begitu, terima kasih Fanny." Terus Alucard.

"Sampai kapan kita akan bersembunyi?" Tanya Fanny.

"Sebentar lagi, aku sudah meminta Natalia dan beberapa orang untuk menjadi mata – mata. Walaupun kekuatan kita masih kurang tapi kita sudah bisa merebut kembali tanah ini!" Jeelas Alucard.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Fanny.

"Kita akan membicarakannya setelah Natalia kembali." Jawab Alucard.

Fanny tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan Alucard.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku serahkan kepadamu!" Kata Fanny.

"Perjuangan kami akan dimulai kembali! Teman – teman pengorbanan kalian akan kami balas." Alucard sambil mengenang Tigreal, Zilong, Lapu – lapu, Freya, Minsittar, Badang, Chang'e, dan Cyclop.

Fanny berjalan menuju ketempat Kimmy karena dia ingin mengambil Manuver gearnya yang sedang diperbaiki. Diperjalanan dia melihat beberapa orang sedang beraktivitas dengan bahagia, dan tiba - tiba.

"AWASSS..." Teriakan yang sangat keras membuat Fanny terkejut dan dia melihat pohon yang terlempar menuju kearahnya, dengan reflek Fanny melompat kebelakang. BRAKK... suara yang pohon yang menghantam tanah, Fanny berpikir seperti ada yang sedang bergulat dengan pohon itu.

"FANNNYYY..." Suara yang keras membuat Fanny menoleh dan melihat Hilda sedang berlari menuju dirinya, tepat didepannya Hilda berhenti.

"Bagaimana lemparanku baguskan!" Kata Hilda dengan santai sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"APANYA YANG BAGUS KAU BARUSAN HAMPIR MEMBUNUH KU!" Bentak Fanny.

"Aku hanya mengetes kegesitanmu itu!" Ujar Hilda.

"TERLALU MENDADAK DAN BERBAHAYA UNTUK TES!" Bentak Fanny lagi. Dia menenangkan "Yah, yang penting tidak ada yang terluka!" Kata Fanny. Fanny kembali menghadap Hilda ada yang berbeda.

"Hilda, kenapa kau tidak memakai zirahmu?" Tanya Fanny.

"Aku menyimpannya dirumahku karena aku sedang latihan, akan mengganggu jika kugunakan sebagai latihan." Jawab Hilda.

"Tapi, jika kau tidak menggunakannya malah tampak seperti liar." Tambah Fanny.

"Aku tidak peduli." Balas Hilda.

Pasrah Fanny "Dari dulu kau tidak berubah. Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu lanjutkan latihanmu." Fanny pergi meninggalkan Hilda, sementara Hilda hanya melambaikan tangan dan melihat tubuh mungil Fanny menjauh, lalu meneruskan latihannya. Saat sampai ditempat Kimmy dia melihat – lihat Kimmy sedang bersama Granger.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Fanny, dan sepertinya mereka berdua sedikit terkejut.

"Ti.. tidak melakkukan apa – apa?" Jawab Kimmy terbata- bata, sementara wajahnya memerah.

"Hhhmmm..." Fanny memperhatikan Kimmy dengan jelas.

"Ke... kenapa Fanny?" Kimmy merasakan gugup.

"Tidak usah khawatir, aku bisa menjaganya!" Kata Fanny. "Ya kan, Granger... eh" Yang ingin diajak bicara ternyata sudah menghilang dari pandangan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Fanny?" Tanya Fanny.

"Oh ya, bagaimana manuverku?" Fanny baru mengingat kalau dia kemari untuk mengambil manuver gearnya.

"Sebentar!" Kimmy pergi untuk mengambil manuver gearnya Fanny, dan menyuruh Fanny untuk menunggu. Setelah beberapa menit Kimmy kembali dengan manuver gear Fanny yang sudah diperbaiki. Fanny pun senang karena manuver gearnya sudah diperbaiki dan sekarang kembali normal.

"Baiklah, harga teman untuk perbaikan ini adalah 250 BP." Kimmy meminta bayaran.

"HE... 250 BP?!" Fanny kaget.

"Bahan untuk memperbaiki itu sangat sulit ditemukan, selain itu kau yang membuat sendiri tapi tidak bisa memperbaikinya!" Kata Kimmy.

"Iya – iya aku bayar!" Fanny pasrah dan membayar Kimmy, lalu mengenakan manuvernya dan pergi. "Terima kasih Kimmy!"

"Iya sama – sama, datanglah kembali." Kata Kimmy.

Alucard berada di belakang rumahnya seperti sedang merenung dan memikirkan rencana yang setidaknya memperingatkan Dark Abbys. Tiba – tiba dia tidak bisa melihat apa – apa karena matanya tertutup oleh sepasang tangan.

"Harith, jika kau melakukannya tepat saat aku sedang berpikir aku akan membantingmu." Ancam Alucard.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Harith sambil melepaskan tangannya yang menutupi mata Alucard.

"Sudah kebiasaan." Jawab Alucard.

Harith berhenti dan duduk disamping Alucard, melihat pemandangan pohon – pohon. Tiba – tiba Harrith mendengar suara seperti seseorang akan muncul dibalik semak – semak, disaat itu lah Harith berdiri dan bersiap untuk mengeluarkan sihirnya. Sementara, Alucard tetap duduk merenung.

"Hey, berdirilah dan bersiap sepertinya ada seseorang yang datang kemari!" Harith memberitahukan Alucard kalau ada seseorang yang akan muncul. Tapi, yang diajak tetap tidak bergerak sama sekali. Tiba – tiba seseorang menerjang dan keluar dari balik semak – semak, dan ternyata dia adalah Natalia. Alucard yang mengetahuinya segera berdiri.

"Natalia, bagaimana? Apa yang kau dapatkan?" Tanya Alucard. Natalia berdiri dan membuka kerudungnya.

"Apapun yang aku ingin beritahukan adalah kabar buruk!" Jawab Natalia.

"Kalau begitu, kita ke tempat pertemuan, Harith panggil yang lain!" Alucard ingin membicarakan dengan yang lainnya dan menugaskan Harith untuk memanggil teman – teman yang lain. Harith mengangguk paham dan berangkat memanggil lainnya untuk berkumpul. Alucard dan Natalia juga segera pergi ketempat berkumpul.

Di dalam gua yang cukup besar mereka berkumpul dimana ada Alucard sebagai pemimpin, Fanny, Natalia, Kimmy, Granger, Harith, Hilda dan banyak orang lagi.

"PERHATIAN SEMUA!" Alucard berteriak untuk memberitahukan kalau akan diumumkan beberapa informasi. "Kita berkumpul disini untuk mendengarkan informasi yang telah kita dapatkan dan apa yang akan kita lakukan kedepannya! Untuk Natalia dipersilahkan mengumumkan info apa yang sudah kamu dapatkan!" Tegas Alucard.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Alucard. Kabar yang aku bawa ini adalah kabar yang tidak bagus."

Natalia berhenti sejenak. "Yang pertama, Thamuz mengganti nama 'Moniyan Empire' menjadi 'Black Citadel'. Kedua, kekalah dari Swan Castle dimana Putri Odette, Putri Guinevere, dan Jendral Lancelot talah ditangkap dan dipenjarakan ditempat dan akan dipindahkan ke Black Citadel dalam waktu seminggu dari sekarang. Ketiga, Kota Eruditio masih sempat bertahan. Tapi, selama lima hari pasokan makanan mereka akan habis moral dari pasukannya sedikit demi sedikit telah menurun. Sekian dari saya dan sekarang saya kembalikan perencanaan kepada Alucard." Jelas Natalia.

"Baiklah, sebelum ke rencana yang akan kita bahas. Apakah diantara kalian menyetujui kalau Moniyan Empire berubah nama menjadi Black Citadel?" Tanya Alucard. Belum ada respon sama sekali.

"AKU ULANGI, APAKAH DIANTARA KALIAN MENYETUJUI KALAU MONIYAN EMPIRA BERUBAH NAMA MENJADI BLACK CITADEL?!" Bentak Alucard. Langsung mereka merespon kalau mereka menolak dengan tegas.

"DENGAN BEGINI KITA SIAP MELAWAN BALIK DARK ABBYS!" Bentak Alucard lagi.

"Kalau begitu, kita mulai membagi regu. Pertama Regu A sampai D akan berada di bawah pimpinan Fanny menuju ke Weastern Desert bersama Hilda untuk mengalahkan Khufra dan tentaranya! Kedua Regu E sampai G akan Swan Castle bersama Natalia untuk membebaskan Putri Odette, Putri Guinevere, dan Jendral Lancelot sebelum mereka dipindahkan! Ketiga regu H sampai J bersama dengan Kimmy dan Granger menuju ke Kota Eruditio karena letaknya terlalu jauh dari sini aku sarankan besok pagi kalian berangkat! Terakhir yaitu regu K sampai N akan besamaku dan Harith menuju ke Emerald Woodland!" Perintah Alucard.

Setelah pembagian regu mereka merancang rencana untuk mengembalikan kedamaian di tanah ini. Setelah dua jam mereka semua akhirnya keluar dari tempat berkumpul, hanya tujuh pahlawan yang belum keluar dari tempat itu.

"Alucard." Sapa Natalia. "Apa kau punya alasan untuk mengirimku ke Swan Castle?"

"Tentu saja, pertama aku ingin kau memproriataskan para orang – orang yang penting di Swan Castle bebaskan mereka kau pasti bisa dengan kemampuan menghilangmu itu! Kedua aku yakin kau pasti tahu dimana mereka dipenjara." Jelas Alucard.

"Ternyata hanya itu! Baiklah akanku lakukan." Natalia menerimanya.

"Kali ini kita pasti bisa mengalahkan Dark Abbys dan mengembalikan tanah ini." Kata Harith.

"Hey, bocah jangan terlalu percaya diri. Tapi, mungkin aku setuju denganmu." Ujar Hilda dengan raut wajah yang sedikit menyeramkan membuat Harith terlihat ketakutan.

"Harith benar ini waktunya membalas mereka." Fanny percaya diri.

"Apapun agar aku bisa bermain biola!" Kata Grager dengan nada dingin.

"Kita bisa mengubah dunia ini." Ujar Kimmy. Dan Alucard setuju.

**TBC**

Semoga kalian suka, jangan lupa review dan follow.

Terima Kasih.


	3. Cavalry Commander without Horse

**Revenge for Freedom**

**Cavalry Commander without Horse**

* * *

Fanny dan Hilda berada dalam perjalanan ke Western Desert, membawa tidak terlalu banyak orang untuk berperang, jika tidak ada masalah dalam waktu tiga hari sudah sampai di Western Desert. Mereka berangkat dengan menaiki kuda walaupun tidak semua menaiki kuda. Hilda melihat Fanny tampak berbeda karena dia menggunakan baju yang belum pernah Hilda lihat.

Karena penasaran Hilda bertanya "Fan, aku tidak pernah melihatmu menggunakan baju itu sebelumnya?"

Fanny tidak terkejut karena Hilda bergabung lima bulan sebelum kekalahan Moniyan.

"Mau mendengar cerita tentang pemimpin pasukan berkuda yang kehilangan kudanya?" Ujar Fanny, Hilda mengangguk setuju.

Fanny mulai bercerita ke Hilda.

.

.

**Flashback Fanny - Fanny POV**

Aku sudah menjadi perwira yang berbakat di Moniyan, banyak misi dan tugas yang sudah dikerjakan dengan baik dan lancar. Saat itu aku memiliki kuda jenis Thoroughbred dan kunamai dia Rocky, aku memeliharanya dengan baik dan banyak sekali hal – hal yang sudah kulalui dengan Rocky mulai dari di kandang, saat liburan maupun di saat perang. Disuatu pagi aku berangkat ke keistana, disaat aku sampai didepan gerbang aku melapor untuk masuk saat aku diberi izin untuk masuk gerbang terbuka dan pergi ke kandang kuda. Akupun memasuki istana, saat dikoridor istana aku berjalan menuju ketempatku.

"Fanny!" Seseorang yang familiar memanggil namaku dari belakang, aku menoleh dan ternyata tebakanku benar dia adalah Jendral Tigreal.

"Jendral!?" Sapaku.

"Kamu dipanggil oleh Raja, sekarang menuju keruang tahta!" Aku menurutinya bersama – sama kami pergi munuju keruang tahta.

"Jendral kalau boleh tanya kenapa saya dipanggil oleh raja?" Tanyaku.

"Jangan begitu, panggil saja aku Tigreal!" Katanya.

"E..Ti..Tigreal" Aku gugup karena aku hanya perwira biasa memanggil jendral tertinggi hanya nama panggilannya.

"Memang sedikit aneh jika seseorang yang tinggi dipanggil oleh bawahannya dengan nama panggilannya!" Ujarnya.

"Ti.. tidak mungkin anda memiliki tujuan tersendiri dengan itu." Kataku.

"Yah... kau benar sekali, aku melakukannya karena aku ingin akrab dengan semua yang ada dikerajaan ini, dan sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan pangkatku ini karena aku hanya ingin hal – hal yang aku raih bersama teman seperjuangan hanya aku yang menikmatinya. Sebenarnya sebelum aku mendapatkan promosi menjadi jendral sempat aku menolaknya, tapi karena teman seperjuanganku bersikeras agar aku menerimanya dan dengan terpaksa aku menerima promosi itu." Jelas Tigreal. Aku hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Fanny, apapun yang kamu peroleh jangan lupakan dengan apa? dengan siapa? Bagaimana? Kamu memperolehnya!" Terusnya.

"Aku mengerti, Tigreal!" Jawabku.

Dan secara tidak aku sadari kami sudah berada didepan pintu ruang tahta, saat Tigreal membukanya aku melihat banyak sekali komandan, jendralm menteri, dewan kerajaan, bahkan keluarga kerajaan. Bukan itu saja ada beberapa orang yang belum aku kenal berada didepan tahta raja.

"Berbarislah dengan mereka!" Tigreal memerintahkan aku untuk berbaris bersama orang – orang yang ada didepan tahta raja.

Aku berjalan mendekati orang - orang itu dan berbaris.

"BERI HORMAT!" Perintah Tigreal dengan tegas, kami semua meberi hormat kepada raja dan raja memberi tanda agar kembali keposisinya.

"Terima kasih kepada kalian semua yang telah berada di ruangan ini karena kita disini akan mendengar pengumuman yang akan dibacakan oleh perdana menteri, silahkan!" Kata Raja.

"Terima kasih Yang Mulia. Dihadapan kita telah berkumpul perwira – perwira hebat yang akan meneruskan gelar sebagai pemimpin pasukan!" kata perdana menteri.

Mendengar itu aku sedikit terkejut ingin aku menampar wajahku agar aku bangun dari mimpi ini, tapi sekarang aku berada di tempat yang penting aku menahanya.

"Raja dan semua jendral sudah menyetujui dan selamat atas kerja keras dan usaha kalian! Alucard sebagai pemimpin pasukan Demon Hunter dan Infanteri, Natalia sebagai pemimpin regu Bayangan, Kimmy sebagai pemimpin Senjata dan teknologi militer, dan Fanny sebagai pemimpin pasukan kuda. Kalian berempat telah naik pangkat!" Terus Perdana menteri.

Kami berempat menerimanya, sebenarnya aku sedikit bingung kenapa aku yang dipilih padahal masih ada yang lebih baik. Tapi, karena sudah terlanjur aku jalani saja. Raja memberikan penghargaan pertanda kalau kami adalah pemimpin pasukan, keesokan harinya istana mengadakan pesta untuk merayakannya, semuanya bersenang – senang dan bahagia.

Akan tetapi, gelarku itu tidak terelalu berpengaruh kepadaku. Tiga bulan setelah itu ada pertempuran antara Moniya dengan Dark Abyys, dimana tugasku adalah sebagai bala bantuan dari kerajaan ke medan pertempuran, ada tanda dari Tigreal untuk kami berangkat untuk membantu, aku yakin pasukan kuda kami dan kudaku Rocky bersamaku pasti kami akan meraih kemenangan. Jarak antara kerajaan dengan medan pertempuran tidak terlalu jauh, tapi kami harus melewati jalur pegunungan. Disana rombonganku bertemu dengan si kembar dari fraksi Dark Abyys yaitu Karina dan Selena. Sebenarnya aku curiga kenapa hanya mereka berdua? Dimana tentara mereka?.

"Waduh – waduh, kita berurusan dengan pemimpin tarmuda kak!" Kata Selena

"Pemimpin pasukan kuda mereka seorang yang masih dibilang muda, tapi apakah dia memiliki karakter seorang pemimpin?" Tanya Karina.

Awalnya mereka hanya merendahkanku dan itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh padaku. Tapi, lama – kelamaan mereka berdua mencaci - maki kerajaan beserta yang berhubungan dengan Moniyan. Karena, aku terbawa emosi karena caci – makian mereka, pasukanku juga sudah berada di puncak emosi mereka dengan emosi yang meluap kami menyerbu mereka berdua. Tapi, yang terjadi adalah pasukanku dihujani oleh panah dan batu – batuan besar, sedikit demi sedikit kami berguguran, tumbang tidak berdaya. Disaat itu ada satu panah mengenai Rocky yang berhasil menambah kepanikan, anak panah juga mengenai beberapa tubuh Rocky yang membuat aku terjatuh dan Rocky ikut jatuh menimpaku, ternyata Rocky sangat berat tapi aku harus menahannya aku tahu kalau Rocky sedang melindungiku. Anak panah mulai menghujani Rocky hampir memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya. Setelah itu anak panah berhenti dan suasana hening seketika.

Saat aku keluar dan berdiri terasa sakit dan nyeri dibagian kaki dan ternyata aku terkena dua anak panah, dan saat aku melihat sekeliling hanya terdapat mayat tentara dan kuda mereka, aku melihat Rocky tak berdaya tubuhnya penuh dengan anak panah. Air mata tak terbendung lagi melihat semua ini, dengan kecerobohan dan emosiku pertumpahan darah pasukanku dan pengorbanan Rocky, aku menangis dan menyesal atas apa yang aku perbuat tanpa berpikir.

Tanpa ku sadari aku berada di istana tepatnya berada di ruangan dokter istana.

Aku bangun dari tidurku "Apa yang terjadi? Apakah hanya mimpi?" Tanyaku.

"Jika hanya mimpi kau tidak berada disini sekarang!" Jawab dokter.

Rasa sakit masih aku rasakan ternyata bukan mimpi itu adalah kenyataan.

"Lalu, bagaimana aku bisa ada disini?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Aku yang membawamu!"

Suara yang aku kenal "Zilong?! Bagaimana bisa? Apa yang terjadi dengan yang lain?"

"Kau ini masih belum pulih, istirahatlah!" Zilong mengambil kursi kecil dan menceritakan segalanya yang dia ketahui.

Saat itu Zilong menjadi regu Supply yang akan dibawa ke medan pertempuran, saat mereka berada di jalur pegunungan dia dan rombongannya melihat kami yang tergeketak tidak bernyawa. Zilong melihat aku sedang tidak sadarkan diri didekat Rocky, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membawaku kembali ke istana.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan yang lain?" Aku bertanya kepada Zilong, tapi jawaban yang aku dapatkan hanya gelengan kepala menandakan kalau yang lain tewas dan yang tersisa hanya aku saja.

Seminggu kemudian aku pulih dari lukaku, aku berpikir bahwa gelarku akan dicabut kerena kejadian itu. Tapi, ternyata tidak aku masih memilikinya karena Raja memerintahkanku untuk sebagai pelajaran kalau aku siap dalam fisik tidak siap untuk mental. Disaat itu aku memutuskan untuk membuat suatu alat yang lebih cepat dari pada kuda, mulai saat itu aku belajar bersama Kimmy dimana aku dan Kimmy membuat alat yang ku inginkan bersama – sama. Kami berdua membagi tugas, dimana Kimmy bertugas membuat dasarnya, sementara aku mengumpulkan barang dan meneruskan yang telah dibuat oleh Kimmy. Selama setengah tahun akhirnya kami selesai membuatnya dan kunamainya Manuver Gear, untuk permulaan aku menggunakannya memang sulit, tapi lambat waktu aku mulai menguasainya dan kugunakan sampai sekarang.

.

.

**Flashback End - Normal POV**

Fanny terdiam sebentar "Dan setelah itu aku dipanggil pemimpin pasukan kuda tanpa kuda."

"Maaf, karena aku mengulas kembali peristiwa dukamu." Kata Hilda.

"Tidak apa – apa, cepat atau lambat pun kau mungkin akan tahu!" Fanny terdiam lagi, "Tapi, aku sekarang menaiki kuda, ini karena Si Alucard memintaku untuk menggunakannya." Terus Fanny.

"Mungkin dia memiliki alasan lain.!" Ujar Hilda.

"Iya, katanya aku harus menghemat tenagaku sebelum perang di Western Desert." Kata Fanny.

Fanny kembali teringat Alucard menghampirinya sebelum dia berangkat.

.

.

**Flashback sebelum regu Fanny berangkat.**

Alucard menghampiri Fanny "Fan!" panggil Alucard.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Fanny.

Alucard membawa kuda "Bawa kuda ini bersamamu!"

"Tapi, bukannya kuda ini milik Tigreal!"

"Dulu Tigreal membarikannya kepadaku dan dia berpesan kepadaku berikanlah kepada seseorang yang pernah jatuh dan ingin kembali berdiri. Dan aku ingin kau menghemat tenagamu sebelum sampai di medan peperangan."

Fanny melihat kuda yang dulunya milik Tigreal yang sekarang berada dihadapannya.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin kau menggunakannya karena Tigreal yang mendukungmu saat kau kehilangan pasukanmu. Dan ini demi Chaos Slayer, Moniyan, dan keinginan Tigreal untuk mendamaikan Land of Dawn." Terus Aluard.

"Baiklah, jika itu demi Land of Dawn menjadi lebih baik." Fanny menerimanya dan menunggangi kuda Tigreal yang sekarang menjadi miliknya.

**Flashback End.**

**.**

**.**

Fanny menatap langit biru dan awan putih, burung – burung berterbangan, angin yang bertiup sepoi – sepoi di siang hari.

"Fan, kita akan melewati desa dimana setengah perjalanan lagi kita akan sampai!" Hilda menyadarkan Fanny dari lamunannya.

"Hm, kita akan berhenti disa..."

"Ada apa Fanny?"

"Kita akan beristirahat disini saja! SEMUA BANGUN TENDA DISINI TAPI JANGAN SAMPAI TERLIHAT OLEH DESA ITU!" Semua prajurit segera menyiapkan tenda untuk beristirahat.

"Kenapa kita membangun desa disini Fan? Bukankah lebih baik kita berada di desa itu!" Heran Hilda.

"Hilda, coba kau perhatikan desa itu!" Hilda menolehkan kepalanya, sekarang dia melihat desa yang hanya sebuah desa biasa.

"Seharusnya desa diberikan bendera menandakan kalau itu wilayah yang berkuasa. Tapi, di situasi sekarang tidak ada bendera yang berani berdiri kecuali bendera Dark Abyys." Fanny menunjuk gerbang desa dimana berdiri bendera besar yang berwarna gelap.

"Bendera Dark Abyys selalu di samping gerbang atau di pintu." Kata Fanny.

"Baiklah aku akan mengingatnya."

Fanny dan Hilda melihat sebuah bendera disamping gerbang masuk desa yang besar yang berlambang Dark Abbys berwarna Ungu.

**TBC**

Maaf, kalau lama nggak Update karena ada Ulangan Semester, dan lagi sibuk dibulan puasa ini.

Saya akan menjawab komenan yang belum terjawab!

Dari : Xeniel "Alucard sama natalia pleasee... Susah cari ficnyaa thorr.."

"Ok, di beberapa chapter yang akan datang, mohon sabar ya!"

Semoga kalian suka, jangan lupa review dan follow.

Terima Kasih.


	4. The Horde

**Revenge for Freedom**

**The Horde**

* * *

**Di tempat lain**

Kelompok Alucard sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Emerald Woodland, yaitu tempat para Elf Hutan tinggal. Mereka harus melewati jalan gunung jika mereka ingin lebih capat sampai, Alucard sedang berdiri tenang melihat pemandangan di atas gunung, Harith yang melihat Alucard berdiri diam membuat dia penasaran dan menghampirinya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Harith, yang di sapa hanya diam tidak membalas. "Pasukan kita sedang bergerak sementara kau hanya diam disini!"

"Aku ingin membuat tanah ini tenang, tentram, damai dan hilangnya rasa takut, rasa kehilangan sesuatu. Aku ingin membuat tanah ini seperti itu!" Jelas Alucard. Lalu, Alucard kembali berjalan bersama kelompoknya.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu itu, karena kita semua yang ada disini merasakan hal yang sama." Kata Harith

"Hm, benar sekali. Tapi, untuk mewujudkan itu kita harus melawan Dark Abyys yang sekarang berkuasa. Bukan itu saja pasti mereka sedang menambah kekuatan mereka."

"Sebelum kita melakukan ini, Chaos Slayer sudah membuat Dark Abyys merasa kesal!"

"Aku rasa membawamu ikut bersamaku adalah hal yang benar."

"Ha? Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Tidak ada!" Harih merengut kesal.

Tiba – tiba pasukan mereka terhenti, Alucard dan Harith segera menuju ke barisan depan untuk memeriksa apa yang membuat mereka terhenti, dan saat berada di depan mereka terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

"Kalian berdua?" Kata Alucard

.

.

**Kembali kekelompok Fanny**

Fanny menghampiri Hilda yang berada di depan pohon.

"Hilda! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Sapa Fanny,

"Sedang melatih tinjuku!" Fanny melihat pohon yang berada dihadapan Hilda terlihat jelas bekas pukulan yang lumayan besar.

"Begini, aku akan ke desa itu mengetahui apa yang terjadi disana, karena itu aku ingin kau menggantikanku selama aku pergi!"

"Aku akan menemanimu"

"Tidak Hilda, jika kau ikut mereka akan tahu tujuan kita! Selain itu aku dan manuverku ini mudah unutk masuk dan kabur, tidak akan ketahuan!"

"Kau benar juga, kalau begitu berhati – hatilah!"

"Baiklah aku pergi!" Fanny pergi, melihat itu Hilda hanya melambaikan tangannya.

Fanny melesat cepat ke desa hanya dalam hitungan detik yang berjarak sekitar 1KM, dia berhenti bergelantung di dinding tembok menunggu apakah aman untuk dia masuk ke dalam desa. Ternyata, ada penjaga yang lewat dari nafas dan suara sepatu besi yang kasar, Fanny menebak penjaganya ini adalah Orc. Fanny mulai mengintip dia melihat kiri dan kanan dua kali, sepi dan kelihatannya aman. Fanny menaiki tembok dan segera masuk kedalam desa dengan cepat, agar dia aman lebih baik berada di atas rumah – rumah. Saat dia sedikit masuk kedalam desa dan sekarang berada di dekat alun – alun dimana ada balai desa dan di depannya ada air mancur. Dia melihat Orc yang berdiri tegap di depan balai desa di temani oleh pengawal.

"Dari kelihatannya dia adalah pemimpin kawanan Orc ini." Pikir Fanny, lalu dia melihat Orc yang sedang berlari menuju ke arah pemimpin Orc nya itu, Fanny segera pindah ke atas balai desa.

"Chief, ada kabar dari Black Citadel, bahwa ada kumpulan orang – orang bodoh yang bernama Chaos Slayer yang menjadi ancaman kita." Kata Orc itu,

"Heh, kita adalah kawanan Orc yang kuat dan berada di bawah kepemimpinan Tuan Balmond. Jika para Chaos Slayer ada disini akan aku kalahkan mereka dan akan ku bakar mereka sampai menjadi abu." Kat pemimpin Orc tersebut

"LORD BU'KHAM!" teriak para Orc,

"Kalau begitu akan aku tebas kau berkeping – keping!" Bisik Fanny,

"Hey hey kamu yang ada di atas sana!" Fanny terkejut karena ada yang memanggilnya, apa dia ketahuan segera dia menoleh kebelakang dan yang dia lihat seorang pria.

Pria itu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri "Kesini sebentar disini!"

Fanny sedikit turun untuk memeriksa apakah keadaan aman, saat di periksa ternyata tidak ada orang, Fanny menghampiri orang itu.

"Masuklah!" Pria itu meminta Fanny masuk rumahnya, dan saat Fanny masuk rumah di dalam ada seorang kakek dan wanita.

"Ha... apakah yang kulihat ini adalah kenyatan?" kata kakek itu,

"Iya, ayah dia Fanny dari Moniyan Empire" kata Pria itu,

"Kami minta tolong padamu!" Mohon kakek sontak membuat Fanny terkejut,

"Memangnya apa yang bisa saya bantu!?" tanya fanny,

"Sebelum itu, perkenalkan aku adalah Fahar, ini adalah ayahku Louis dan wanita itu adalah kakakku Vira."

"Seperti yang kamu lihat desa ini dikuasai oleh Orc, mereka memperlakukan kami seperti budak, bahkan mereka mengurung kami bagaikan burung." Jelas Vira,

"Kami tidak bisa meminta bantuan karena mereka tidak memberi izin untuk keluar!" kata Fahar,

"Tapi, di desa ini ada tembok pasti ada seorang ksatria?" tanya Fanny,

"Dulu memang ada ksatria yang melindungi desa ini! Tapi, empat bulan lalu para Orc itu datang menyerang, kami kalah jumlah dan kami menerima kekalahan. Para ksatria di tangkap dan di tahan di penjara bawah tanah. Lalu, mereka membangun tembok besar ini agar kami tidak bisa keluar." Cerita Kakek Louis,

"Tapi, saat aku melihatmu di atas tadi pasti ada harapan agar kami bisa lepas dari genggaman para Orc menjijikan itu!" tegas Fahar,

"Dimana penjara bawah tanahnya?" tanya Fanny,

"Pintu masuknya ada di sebelah kiri balai desa." Jawab Fahar,

"Akan aku pikirkan dulu! Dan aku akan berusaha menyelamatkan desa ini!" kata Fanny,

"Terima kasih!" kata mereka bertiga, Fanny keluar rumah dan segera kembali.

Saat Fanny kembali dia pergi mencari Hilda, dan dia bertemu Hilda yang berada di tendanya.

"Hilda." Panggil Fanny,

"O kau sudah kembali."

"Ada yang harus aku katakan!"

"Apa kau ingin menyelamatkan desa itu."

"Kau benar."

"Sudahku duga kau akan melakukan itu."

"Jika kita membiarkannya warga yang ada disana akan semakin tersiksa, jika kau tidak ikur maka aku pergi sendiri. Apa kau mendengarkanku, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Persiapan, kelompok ini adalah pasukanmu mereka pasti akan mengikutimu. Karena ini lah kita bertarung agar semua yang ada di tanah ini menjadi damai sampai ke akar – akarnya."

"Terima kasih kawan."

Segera Fanny memanggil pasukannya untuk berkumpul dan bersiap untuk bertempur.

"Ada apa komandan?" tanya seorang prajurit,

"Sebelum kita menuju Western Desert kita akan menyelamatkan desa yang ada di depan." Kata Fanny. "Kalian pasti berpikir kenapa? Karena tujuan kita adalah mengalahkan Dark Abyys sampai bagian terdalamnya. Maka dari itu aku, bukan tapi kita semua bisa terlepas dari ancaman dan genggaman Dark Abyys." Terus Fanny,

"APAPUN KEPUTUSAN KOMANDAN PILIH KAMI AKAN MENGIKUTI ANDA SAMPAI AKHIR KAMI!" salah seorang prajurit berteriak, dan menyebabkan semua mengikutinya. Fanny menganggap itu sebuah persetujuan untuk bertempur.

Fanny mengira pasukannya akan menolak ternyata mereka siap untuk mengikuti pemimpinnya.

Malamnya, tepatnya tengah malam tembok sedang dijaga oleh Orc. Gelap menghiasi luar tembok hanya ada kegelapan tanpa cahaya. Tiba – tiba salah satu Orc terkena anak panah dan di ikuti Orc lainnya yang menjaga di tembok itu.

Fanny muncul dan masuk ke desa, sambil melaksanakan tugasnya dia terpikir dengan rencananya tadi.

**Sebelum penyerangan**

"Fan, apa rencanamu?" tanya Hilda,

"Kita akan menyerang saat tengah malam, pertama – tama kita kita akan mengalahkan penjagaannya. kedua aku akan masuk dan membukakan pintu gerbangnya. ketiga kalian masuk dan kalahkan Orc yang ada di dalam, tapi jangan bunuh pemimpin mereka. Saat kami bertempur tugasmu Hilda adalah membebaskan para ksatria yang sedang di penjara secara diam – diam tanpa di ketahui oleh musuh, jika ada Orc yang menjaga habisi saja. Penjaranya ada di sebelah kiri balai desa." Jelas Fanny,

"Jadi kalian sebagai pengalih perhatian!" kata Hilda,

"Kau benar. Saat semua teralihkan mereka pasti tidak akan sadar kalau tawanan mereka sudah terbebaskan, setelah itu amankan desa."

"Baiklah akan aku lakukan."

**Saat pertempuran**

Seperti yang Fanny harapkan rencana berjalan sesuai rencana, tanpa ada kendala sama sekali. Dan akhirnya mereka berhasil mengalahkan para Orc, menangkap pemimpin para Orc Lord Bu'kham, dan membebaskan para ksatria yang di penjara.

Kini yang ada di hadapan Fanny adalah pemimpin Orc yang sedang terikat dengan kuat.

"Yang kau lakukan ini hanya akan menambah pertumpahan darah, kau mungkin berhasil mengalahkanku dan anak buahku, tapi kau tidak akan keluar dengan selamat!" ancam Bu'kham,

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Fanny, Bu'kham hanya meringis. Terdengar suara terompet yang sangat keras dari luar tembok.

"KOMANDAN ADA PASUKAN ORC YANG SEDANG MENUJU KEMARI!" teriak prajurit yang berada di tembok.

Mendengar itu Fanny kesal dengan pedang yang dia punya langsung dia memenggal kepala Bu'kham, tubuhnya yang tanpa kepala langsung ambruk.

"Fanny apa perintahmu!?" Tanya Hilda,

"Formasi pertahanan pemanah bersiaplah, kalian para ksatria apakah masih bisa bertarung?"

"Tentu saja, dipenjara selama empat bulan tidak akan membuat kami jatuh."

"Kalau begitu bersiaplah."

Fanny dan Hilda menuju ke tembok melihat sisi timur dimana sinar matahari sudah telihat, dan pasukan Orc yang lumayan banyak sedang menuju ke desa.

"Fanny pasukan Orc itu terlalu besar untuk pasukan kita, kemungkinan kita menang hanyalah setengah." Kata Hilda,

"Walaupun begitu kita tetap akan bertempur." Ujar Fanny,

Pasukan Orc bergerak dengan cepat menuju desa dengan baju zirah besi yang berat mereka bersiap untuk membantai manusia.

.

.

**TBC**

Bagi kalian yang sudah berkomentar terima kasih, dan semoga kalian tetap mengikuti Fanfic ku ini.

Semoga kalian suka, jangan lupa review dan follow.

Terima Kasih.


End file.
